broken
by little sony
Summary: Bella fue marcada de una horrible manera por su ex-novio. Cuando mas necesita ayuda se aleja de todo, sin saber que alguien cercano podría darle lo que necesita.
1. Chapter 1

Ira, frustración, enfado, deseo de venganza, dolor , ganas de llorar, golpear a cualquiera que se me atravesara, frio, soledad, vergüenza… muchas fueron las emociones y sensaciones que pasaron por mi mente y cuerpo mientras recorría esas calles. No podía concentrarme en cual de todas ella la que as necesitaba proyectar en ese momento, estaban todas unidas entre si. Por un segundo una sobresalía más que la otra, pero luego otra, otra y otra. No podría concentrarte y deje que todas se mesclaran y me hicieran sentir peor.

Caminar se me hacia mas difícil con cada paso que daba. Recordaba mover mis pies antes de quedarme estancada en un lado pero era casi difícil, era monótono. Me dolía el cuerpo, sentía que mis piernas en cualquier minuto se caerían llevándose el peso de mi cuerpo contra el suelo. No me hubiese importado mucho si en ese minuto hubiese estado pensando con claridad pero no lo hacia.

Recordaba donde estaba mi escuela y lo que estaba haciendo. También que mi hermano me pasaría a recoger en unos minutos y no seria nada agradable si me viera en el estado que estaba.

Por el viento pude saber que mi cabello estaba despeinado, también por el supe que mi vestido estaba roto ya que inconscientemente sentía la tela golpeando mi piel en ciertos puntos de mi cuerpo. En mi pie un solo tacón, no me atrevía a mirarme por el temor de que q vinieran imágenes de lo sucedido que estaba tratando de bloquear. Sentí agua en mi cara y pensé que era lluvia, mire alrededor pero todo estaba seco, el agua solo caía por mis mejillas, y no era transparente si no de color oscuro.

¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Alguna vez le di motivos para que se pusiera agresivo conmigo? Siempre hizo todo lo que quiso, siempre fue amable y nunca menciono lo que realmente quería de mí.

Que tonta fui al creer en sus palabras. Pero estaba enamorada y cuando lo mire a los ojos al decir esas palabras "_no te hare nada, confía en mi_" ofreciéndome su mano, ciegamente la tome y entre con el.

¿Por qué recordaba lo que no quería? Ya no podía mas, me deje caer en un rincón y con esa decisión mis lágrimas y mi aliento.

No me importo si me dañe o no, el daño ya estaba hecho. Un rasguño más no importaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Mierda

Solo eso podía pensar. Mierda. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y en este lugar? ¿Justo ahora?

Esas eran algunas de las miles de preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza y quizás las más repetitivas. Aunque cada vez que botaba mi desayuno o almuerzo en el baño se me venían mas a la mente. El nerviosismo era uno de mis peores enemigos estos últimos días. Me alegraba que David y Charlie no se dieran cuenta que a veces me pasaba una hora en el baño vomitando todo. Siempre que me pasaba trataba de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible en no hacer ruido, lo cual era casi imposible.

Ya sabia cuando venían, hace una semana que tenia malditos mareos luego de una comida o simplemente cuando me levantaba en la mañana. Un golpe familiar vino a mi estomago otra vez haciéndome vomitar lo que me quedaba de golpe en el retrete. No tenía en mi mente imágenes de mí hace años, cuando estaba enferma, vomitando de esta manera.

No sabia a que se debía que estuviera así hace algunos días… o quizás si.

Una rápida idea paso por mi cabeza pero no me demore en pensar mas profundo en ella.

No, no, no. eso no podría ser. No sabia mucho del tema pero no una estúpida para no darme cuenta de que los síntomas eran similares.

Últimamente el olor de la comida frita me daba asco y mareo. Dormía en tal exceso que David me tenía que sacar el mismo de la cama. Tenía hambre a cualquier hora del día y unos pocos antojos. Aunque terminaba tirando todo en el baño.

Hice una cuenta de los días en mi cabeza. Y otra para estar segura.

El… eso paso exactamente hace dos semanas. Trate de no profundizar en ese tema, había combatido estas 2 semanas con ese recuerdo. E me era difícil pero me repetía que tenía que mantener la apariencia en casa y la escuela. No quería preocupar a papa o mi hermano por un ataque de nervios o algo parecido. Me era difícil, mucho, mas viéndole la puta cara cada día. Solo cuando estaba sola en casa sacaba todo lo que sentía.

Sacudí mi cabeza sacándome eso. Debía poner atención en lo importante.

Solté mis manos del retrete y me senté al lado de este. Dos semanas, estábamos a mitad de mes… no, aun no era el tiempo de mi periodo. Eso era un alivio. Una luz de buena señal en mi oscuridad, quizás no lo estaba. Pero las mismas posibilidades del no también pertenecían al si. Tendría que esperar unos días para saberlo.

Unos pequeños golpes me sobresaltaron haciendo que diera un pequeño salto y soltara un gritito

-Bella ¿estas bien?- pude notar cierta nota de preocupación en esa simple pregunta- llevas media hora en el baño- y no me gustaba.

Me pare demasiado rápido para mi gusto y el de mi estomago ya que me maree nuevamente. Me afirme de lo que tenia ms cerca de mis manos provocando un poco de ruido.

-¡bella ábreme la puerta ahora!-grito forcejeando con la puerta. Cualquier persona no se hubiese preocupado, pero con mi historial le daba razones suficientes para que se pusiera así.- ¡Isabella!

- espérame, estoy... Ocupada- dije lo más confiada que pude.

El siguió peleando con la puerta, obviamente no me creyó.

-¿en que si me puedes decir?-

- espérame uno segundos- respire profundamente, abrí la llave del agua y me tire un poco a la cara.

Otros segundos me mira al espejo, tenía unas ojeras terribles con bolsas. Mi piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y más delgada.

En cierto punto me alegraba. No parecía embara… no a pensar en la palabra me atrevía.

Respire profundo nuevamente le saque el seguro a la puerta y abrí.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi hermano aun seguía golpeando. No debí abrir…ya que cayó sobre mí.

-hey, se que me quieres mucho pero… sal de encima mío-ambos nos reímos y lo lance fuera de mi cuerpo.

El siguió riendo, se paro me quedo mirando y se puso serio.

-Y…- me dio la mirada de "se lo que haces pero lo quiero oír de ti". Odiaba cuando hizo eso, era igual que mamá.

-¿Y que?-

- No te hagas la tonta, ¿Qué hacías tanto tiempo en el baño?- me miro de arriba abajo- últimamente pasas mucho aquí-desvié mi mirada al reloj en mi muñeca.

- Oh mira ya se nos hizo tarde, vamos vamos se nos hace tarde- lo empuje hasta fuera de la puerta del baño mientras el reclamaba. Me volví un poco y diré la cadena. Tendría que pasar a la farmacia, no se si me aguantaría las ganas de saberlo hasta una semana.

Nunca fui buena mintiendo Charlie y David lo sabían por eso cuando pase al lado de papá en la cocina pase corriendo a mi camionera despidiéndome con la mano. Tenia suerte que mi hermano pasara por su novia para ir a la escuela, ambos iban un año antes que yo, así no notaria mi nerviosismo en el trayecto. Se subió a su auto no sin antes darme su mirada de "tenemos que hablar". Como dije antes, era igual a mamá.

Me hice la desentendida antes de subirme a mi camioneta.

El trayecto al instituto fue silencioso y muy frio, como siempre. No me apetecia encender la radio. Por culpa del maldito hijo de … no, no, ella no podía ser insultada de esa manera. No era su culpa que su hijo saliera un puto.

Por culpa de el no e vuelto a escuchar música tranquila sin que me vinieran mas recuerdos, tema que por todo salía y trataba de evitar.

Me estacione en mi lugar habitual, no había casi nadie en el estacionamiento. Era raro, casi siempre estaban todos ahí antes del inicio de clases. Me colge mi mochila al hombro y camine a mi primera clase. No me tope con el lo cual fue un milagro, todos los días me esperaba con su grupo de amigos y me decía alguna cosa sucia. Tenia suerte que el fuera tan cobarde y no me dijera ese tipo de cosas con mi hermano presente- David pertenecía a su grupo de amigos- muchas veces me preguntaba como me pude fijar en un tipo como el. Y la respuesta me venia automáticamente. Siempre fue un engaño.

Al principio de la relación se comportaba como todo un caballero, me abria las puertas dejándome entrar primero, no me tocaba si yo no le dejaba, me llevaba mis libros, me ayudaba en deportes, me regalaba flores…, yo y mi familia lo teníamos en un pedestal, antes, para mi ya se cayo de ahí.

El golpe en el estomago me volvió otra vez ¿porque? No había comido nada desde anoche… y vomite en la mañana. Me apoye un poco en los casilleros a mi izquierda esperando que pasara luego el mareo.

¡Mierda! No podía estar esperando algo de ese hombre-si se le podía decir así- tendría que tener alguna enfermedad con los síntomas del embarazo, pero no, no podía estar esperando un bebe.

Me senté en el piso tomándome la frente esperando que se me pasara, esto no podía ser verdad, tendría que ser otra cosa, tenia que serlo.

Unos minutos después el dolor pareció calmarse, estaba dispuesta a pararme pero sentí que una mano familiar toco mi hombro.


End file.
